The Evening Flower
by cracked roof
Summary: While away on a misssion Kiba and Ino awaken something unsuspected.


"Perverted mutt" Ino muttered to the nineteen year old boy as they re-entered Konoha. Seeing the well muscled boy flinch out of the side of her vision gave her great satisfaction.

**Flash back**

Ino had just finished setting up her tent and it was already dark. Knowing that she'd have very little time left to clean herself up after the long day of travelling it took them to get to the edge of Kirigakure she hurried to the nearby fresh water spring not bothering to check her surroundings. Stripping down completely after unrolling her bindings she dove into the water, 'clean at last' she exclaimed finally happy to have the layers of grime all washed off. Wading around the spring Ino began to contemplate what the Anbu training that she had just completed prior to the mission. It had been extremely rigorous and she'd had very little time to keep in touch with her friends, Sakura has probably finished her medic training and was probably already running the hospital with Shizune. Shikamaru is most likely still strategizing Konoha's next moves in combating the Akatsuki all the while complaining about how 'troublesome' his new duties were and lastly Choji was more than likely to be at Korean bbq adding to his 'heavy boned' mass, Ino thought humorously. "I can't wait to catch up with those lazy boys".

Suddenly Ino was startled from her musings as she heard a rustling and then a thump as Kiba fell into a small clearing near the edge of the water. Angry at Kiba and embarrassed at being seen naked by a boy who she'd known her whole life, Ino started to fume "Dog boy! You better start praying to whatever stupid canine god you worship that you're still alive to see the end of this mission because by the time I'm through with you there will be no future mini Kiba's to go around spying on unsuspecting naked girls!"

"Honestly Ino it was an accident, I was just scouting the perimeter and I accidently saw you and was so surprised I fell out of the tree." Kiba hurried to reassure Ino, survival instincts kicked in causing him to slowly backing away and angling his body to reduce any damage that she might attempt to inflict upon him. "I didn't see anything I swear!" he exclaimed.

As Ino advanced on Kiba getting ready to inflict pain on him as she saw fit, she was so enraged that she forgot she was still naked, already out of half way out of the water she saw as Kiba's eyes begin to wander down to her chest and widen. "Kiba my eyes are up here" Ino screamed gesturing to her face. Kiba blushed trying to drag his eyes back up to, not wanting to incite Ino's anger any more than he already had.

Ino hurried out of the water not bothering to dry herself and hastily put her clothes back on. "You better not tell anyone about this dog bog, or else you'll be dog meat." Ino hissed in Kiba's direction. "Already forgotten Ino, I won't say a word to anyone" Kiba replied. They both returned to camp not saying another word on the matter and acted out the rest of their duties. The sooner this is over the better, Ino thought.

**Return to present time**

"It's not like I did it on purpose Ino"

"Sure Inuzuka, I'll believe that when dogs fly"

Ino had reverted back to her academy days when she addressed Kiba by his last name, conveying just how pissed off she was. Kiba winced hearing the use of his clan's name.

"Well maybe if you had been paying more attention to your surroundings and then none of this would have happened"

"Well maybe you should stop acting like a hormonal teenager and stop perving on people"

"Yeah well maybe you should stop PMS'ing and being acting like an ice queen. You are a kunochi after all there's no need to be so uptight."

All that could be heard after this statement was the sound of air quickly being drawn in by Ino as she turned around, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Addressing Genma and Raidou who were on gate duty she curtly stated "Yamanka and Inuzuka mission number A2154." Not waiting for a reply she stalked through the gates in the direction of the Hokage's tower to hand in their mission report wanting to get away from Kiba as quickly as possible.

"Dude, never knew you were such a ladies' man" Genma sarcastically remarked to Kiba.

"Hahaha, yeah you really gets them hot and bothered don't you" Raidou was quick to add all the while smirking.

Kiba just looked at them like they were idiots and hurried after Ino trying to catch up.

"I always thought that guarding this old gate was boring but it seems I have a new appreciation for it" Genma commented to Raidou. "Yeah, never knew it could be so entertaining, I can't wait to tell the guys about this tonight" replied Raidou.

*****

"That Inuzuka really gets me going" Ino fumed at Sakura who was only half listening while she completed her rounds at the hospital. "Who knew he was such a pervert!"

"Yeah a definite perv" came Sakura's absent minded reply. "Are you even listening to me forehead girl?" Ino yelled. "Listen Ino I think your taking this too seriously, I mean it last what, ten minutes. He's probably already forgotten about it." Sakura reasoned with Ino getting very little results. "How would you like it if Neji saw you naked?" Ino questioned, trying to get to get Sakura to understand. Hearing this Sakura blushed she'd always thought that the Hyuga was cute in an oddly silent type of way. Seeing Sakura's blush Ino laughed "Oh my god! You like Neji! That's so wierd."

"Yeah well you like Kiba, so every time you make out you'll have dog breath" Sakura retorted. "Take that back there is no way I would ever touch that mutt, let alone make out with him, even if he is really hot." Ino yelled back accidently letting the last part slip out. Sakura stopped, not expecting to hear the last part. "You like Kiba? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know how it happened we've just been around each other all the time lately, considering we both trained together before joining the Information and Interrogation unit. It sort of just happened. And then was just so surprised at him seeing me naked that I just started being a bitch, and then it just got worse because he kept giving snarky replies and well you know the rest. He probably hates me now" Ino lamented.

"I'm sure you're just over reacting" Sakura consoled her best friend. "How about we go out tonight to celebrate you promotion, it'll distract you for the night at least and then you can decide what to do tomorrow."

"Fine, but you're buying the first round" hearing this Sakura's the vein in Sakura's forehead began to tic, reminding herself that Ino was having issues she didn't reply. "Ok I'm off I have to decide what to wear tonight."

*****

"Hey Shino, how's training going?" Kiba asked entering the training grounds.

"Very well Kiba, thank you for asking. May I inquire as to how your mission went?" came Shino ever polite reply. Kiba blushed and scratched the back of his hair looking bashful. "Well you could say it was quite revealing" Kiba chuckled. "Oh, did you learn something new? Maybe a new technique you will use in our sparring?" Shino inquired.

"No no, nothing like that, certainly not something I could show you but Hinata could." Kiba replied snickering as he knew how Shino felt about Hinata. This comment drew Shino's interest, "Hmmm, so what was so 'revealing' about the mission" Kiba responded by retelling the events to Shino.

Upon hearing all the details Shino questioned Kiba "So when you said Hinata.... you meant ....." Shino trailed off slightly blushing. Kiba was laughing uproariously at this point, before suddenly going serious. "Umm Shino, do you think I could ask you for some advice?"

"Of course, although my expertise in this area is somewhat limited"

"So if you had done, what I did what would you do now?" Kiba rambled.

"I would apologise and then offer my services in any way that would appease the female's anger."

"Hey that's brilliant I'll do that the next time I see Ino" Kiba felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders at this simple solution. "Thanks Shino I knew I could rely on you for advice."

*****

Entering into the bar Ino scanned the room, searching for Sakura. Looking across the crowd of Jounin and Anbu she spotted Sakura, Hinata and Tenten in a booth across the other side of the room, weaving around the dancers she joined them at the table. Noticing that they were all looking in the same direction from where she had just came she looked up wondering what they were all staring at. Almost immediately she saw it, Genma and Anko were grinding on the dance floor although this was a usual occurrence the difference was that Genma was shirtless? How the hell had that happened she wondered. "Geeze guys, drool much?" Ino smirked.

"Shut up, Ino-pig I saw you looking too" Sakura shot back.

"Never said I didn't. Mmmm, that Genma has abs that can get you wet just by seeing" Ino replied causing the other three to blush.

"Ano ... Ino-san how did your mission go?" Hinata quietly asked.

Sakura grinned looking at Ino "Yeah Ino what did you get up to on your mission." Ino blushed "It was fine thanks for asking Hinata"

*****

Across the room, entering the bar are the females counter parts.

"Yosh tonight we will express our youthfulness through dance" exclaimed an excited youth while pumping his fist into the air. "How troublesome, I knew it was a bad idea to come out tonight" said the laziest of the rookie nine. "Lets just find a table" Kiba stated wanting to drink away the memories of his last mission.

"Look there's Ino and the girls in the far booth I'm sure they'll let s join them" said Choji always happy to be helpful.

"I'm sure they're having a girl's night, they wouldn't want us to disturb them."

"Nonsense it'll be fine Kiba it'll be fine stop worrying" Choji smiled reassuringly. As the boys started to make their way over Kiba hurried to catch up feeling a sense of impending doom.

"Ino congratulations on the promotion, I know you deserved it"

"Awh thanks Choji you're so sweet" Ino smiled back at him. Looking past Shino and Neji Ino saw Kiba, suddenly feeling self conscious she turned to Sakura and said "I'm going to go dance now does anyone want to join me?" Sakura understanding the hint was struck by a sudden scheme, smiling secretively she replied to Ino "My feet are actually feeling a little sore from all the walking while doing rounds today, but I'm sure Kiba won't mind keeping you company."

Kiba stopped staring at Ino only to find everyone looking at him, having not really heard the conversation he just nodded agreeing with whatever had been said. "Yeah, sure whatever" Not wanting to be the only one manipulated Ino was struck be an idea "Hey Neji, you can have my seat while I'm dancing" said Ino in an obviously too eager way. Not sure what was going on and not really caring Neji just went with it.

"But I want to sit next to Sakura-chan" Naruto protested.

"Can it Naruto you can sit next to Tenten" Sakura stated embarrassed that Naruto was still adding chan to her name.

"Come on dog boy lets go" Ino said while dragging Kiba to the dance floor, trying not to show how uncomfortable she was. Kiba still slightly confused at what had just happened followed Ino in a daze, unable to help but look at her legs that were barely covered by her mini skirt that is if you could still call it a skirt, considering it was more like a belt. Ino began to move to the music getting lost in the rhythm of the bass. Kiba going with his instincts wrapped his arms around her waist being careful to keep his distance so Ino wouldn't be aware of just how 'happy' he was to be dancing with her.

The two continued like this for the rest of the night stopping every few songs to catch up with their friends and share in the sake drinking. Each time they broke away they somehow always managed to make their way back to the dance floor, each time becoming more and more daring. Lost in the crowd of dancing people and away from her team mates over protective gazes Ino began grinding back against Kiba's crotch, noticing that he had an erection and being pretty intoxicated Ino moved Kiba's hands lower on her waist as she began to grind harder and more frequently against Kiba. Kiba enjoying the sensations that Ino was causing in his body, began to hold Ino firmly against his crotch as he ground into her luscious ass letting her know the effect she was having on him.

"Ino" he groaned into her ear. "I'm sorry for being such a bastard I really wasn't perving on you it really was an accident." "Don't worry about it Kiba, I overreacted I was just startled and embarrassed at the time," Ino replied over her shoulder to Kiba, "Let's just forget about it."

"Embarrassed? But why you've got to be the hottest kunochi in Konoha. I mean when I saw you I was struggling not to look." Kiba complimented Ino, "god I've been thinking about what I saw all day. Hell I was even struggling not to get a boner while sparring with Shino earlier." Ino blushed at Kiba's compliment. "Stop that Kiba; don't say stuff like that if you don't really mean it."

"Does this feel like I don't mean it" he replied grinding back into her. Ino spluttered not sure how to respond. "Shh you don't have to say anything, lets just forget about it for now and enjoy tonight we can worry about it tomorrow" Kiba whispered in her ear reassuringly. Letting go of her inhibitions Ino decided to take Kiba's advice and just enjoy the night. As they continued to dance Ino let Kiba's hands wander down her legs to the edge of her skirt. Turing around to face Kiba Ino started to smile seductively up at him as she wrapped her arms around his heck. Liking where things were going Kiba grasped Ino ass in both hands drawing her closer to him. "Kiba" Ino moaned into his ear as Kiba's hand slipped slightly brushing against her cleft. Kiba slowly began to rub his index finger in circles around Ino's nub noticing that she liked it when he did that.

Reaching up Ino threaded her fingers in Kiba's hair tugging his face down to meet hers as she claimed his mouth. Not one to be dominated Kiba soon took control of the exchange deftly flicking his tongue around Ino's letting out a small groan into her mouth as she slowly dragged her arm down his abs to brush against his already hardened member. "God Ino" Kiba groaned, "don't start anything if you're not willing to finish it"

Smiling impishly at him, Ino cupped him and started to rub her hand back and forth teasing him by slowly increasing the pressure her hand applied. "Awh Kiba I thought you were a big boy considering your size, but if you're not man enough for the game maybe I should find someone else or even something else that'll play with me tonight." Ino taunted Kiba. Not backing down from the challenge Kiba slowly backed Ino into a dark corner of the bar, making sure that no one could see them him looked Ino in the eye and said "Yamanka" Kiba began seriously "You should know I invented the game" he finished jokingly. Ino not used letting someone else get the last word, began to grind against Kiba slowly backing him against the wall. "Inuzuka you wouldn't know game if it hit you in the face" she whispered into his ear before softly hitting him on his forehead. Kiba's chest began to rumble as he released a soft growl, quickly reversing their positions Kiba seized Ino legs hoisting them around his hips pining her to the wall, "Ino if you think you've seen game before, you haven't seen nothing yet." He promised arrogantly before slowly gyrating his pelvis against her centre causing her to moan.

Slowly running his hands up her legs and then her waist he rested the just below her breasts allowing his thumbs to flick over her nipples causing them to stiffen. Nuzzling her neck he lost his breath as Ino clenched her legs around his hips grinding down hard on his erection causing him to become more amorous. Encouraged by her responses Kiba slipped his hands under her shirt and began to cup her bountiful chest slowly rolling her nipples between his fingers occasionally pinching them eliciting a gasp from her lips. "How's that for game?" Kiba smirked. "Mmm passable, you'll have to show me more before I can give a full opinion" Ino shot back snarkily.

"If you insist" Using his other hand Kiba edged it between them and cupped her sex, continuing with his earlier actions he began to methodically rotate his index finger around her clit while tracing along her cleft with her other fingers. Feeling how moist she had become and smelling her desire over all the other smells in the bar Kiba got ever more adventurous entered his finger into her opening he slowly pumped in and out causing Ino to throw her head back and moan. Capturing her lips with his Kiba pillaged her mouth to stop her increasingly loader moans from getting them noticed. "Faster" "harder" Ino gasped in between kisses. Happy to comply Kiba added another finger increasing the speed and pressure of each thrust until eventually he had three fingers pumping in and out of her at a rapid paced. Trembling Ino began to feeling her climax nearing "Oh god Kiba" she groaned one last time shuddering in completion.

After Ino had recovered she looked at Kiba to see him with a strained look on his face, eyes closed tightly, "I'd be more than happy to help you out there big boy" Ino whispered in his ear rubbing herself against him, loving the reaction of his jaw clenching. "As much as I want to take you up on that offer I know the other will be wondering where we are by know." "I'm sure we can stay away a little longer"

"I wonder where Ino is." They both heard Choji's question. "I'm sure she just went to the reapply her make up, It's not like she's hooking up with some guy or something, god knows we'd have to teach any guy a lesson that tried to mess with her" came Shikamaru's reply.

"Don't worry they'll wouldn't do anything" Ino reassured Kiba "Now where were we?" "Are you serious they'll kill me, we can always do this another time when there isn't a possibility of death" reasoned Kiba. "No there's a possibility of something worse than death." Ino stated upset that she wasn't going to get her way she stalked back to the booth noticing it was surprisingly empty. "Where'd everyone go" Ino questioned Choji, Shika and Shino the only three left. "They're out dancing I'm surprised you didn't see them, considering you were dancing too" Choji replied confused. Ino blushed "well it's really full out there tonight, that must be why" Ino explained. Kiba made his way over with a round of drinks and sat next to Ino. "What happened to you Kiba you took ages to get a drink" Shino inquired. "Yeah the bar was packed" he replied. Noticing Ino's confused expression he indicated that he'd explain to her later the excuse he had used to get away.

Still upset at Kiba's reluctance to continue their earlier fun Ino decided to have a little fun of her own. Reaching for the cocktail Kiba had gotten her she slowly licked the salt covered rim of the glass and took a deep mouthful of the drink, seeing Kiba's eyes flicker to her tongue she began to contemplate what to do next. Deciding not to let the fun end there she dropped her unoccupied hand to drop into her lap. Continuing a conversation with the three other boys about their missions she slid her hand slowly up Kiba's leg until she reached the point just before his crotch. Seeing how tense he was she stopped for a moment allowing him to calm down, not wanting to be caught by the other boys when she was having so much fun. Ino noticed him relaxing again so she cupped him fully in her hand slowly rubbing against his hardening erection.

The tension was getting to Kiba he kept trying to shake Ino's hand off his lap, but she was just so damn persistent, finally giving up hope of her stopping he decided to act casual. While attempting to take swallow some of his drink Ino suddenly became more brazen and put her hand inside his pants and cup him. Choking on a mouthful of his drink Kiba struggled to retain his cool. "Kiba maybe the drink is to rough for you, hear try mine it goes down much smoother and look it's in such a long glass" Ino said to Kiba while handing him her drink in one hand and slowly drawing her hand down his shaft with the other. "No thanks Ino I'm fine with mine" Kiba said trying not to draw the other boys' attention. Deciding to up the ante a bit more Ino distracted the other three by asking them a question about the upcoming Genin exam which caused a disagreement between Shika and Shino about the level of security required and Choji to step in attempting to be peace maker.

Seeing that the boys were distracted Ino turned and whispered into Kiba's ear "I'm going to be so bored when I get home tonight and I'll probably be awake for ages because I slept all afternoon after we returned. Maybe you could come back to mine and keep me entertained, but don't feel pressured to do so. I'm sure if you're not able to I'll be able to keep myself entertained, Iruka-sensei always said I was a hands on learner, but there are other things far more entertaining than my own hands, maybe you could lend me something but it has to be thick and very long." While whispering these last words Ino reinforced her meaning with another firm stroke down Kiba's shaft.

Growing increasingly excited colour began to rise up Kiba's neck as he let out a soft growl. Checking to see that the rest of their little group was still distracted he turned to Ino and let his hands wander up her short skirt and cup her, he then whispered back to her "Ino as soon as we get out of her I'm going to bend you over the first chance we get and take you so hard from behind that you won't be able to walk properly for a week and then after that I'm going to lay you out on your bed and go down on you till your screaming my name for me to take you again." Kiba promised smiling darkly.

Suddenly Ino lost her breath not wanting to wait any more she stood up and announced to the rest of their group who had just returned "Sorry to cut the night short guys but I have Gate duty early tomorrow morning and I need to catch up on my sleep. Don't worry about walking me home Shika, Kiba said he was going in my direction" finishing quickly Ino dragged Kiba to the exit and they headed off.

"I don't understand" Naruto exclaimed, everyone turned to Naruto curiously waiting to see what he said, "I thought I had gate duty with Tenten tomorrow?"


End file.
